In different types of stores, for example supermarkets etc, electronic shelf labels, also named ESLs, are used for displaying information about the different products offered in the store. The information displayed is for example the name and type of product as well as the price for each of the products.
The electronic shelf labels are communicating with a central control unit that makes it possible to frequently update, and change the information displayed on the labels which saves a considerable amount of time for the persons working in the store, especially if the number of different products sold in the store is high. As an example, a supermarket offers between 5000 and 20000 different products.
The electronic shelf labels used in the store are typically of the same type and they are, except for the information displayed on the label, identical and arranged side by side along the shelves or desks in the store.
However, there is frequently a desire to be able to show additional information directed to a specific product. For example an additional red sign if a product is for sale to a reduced price, a sign identifying if a certain product is produced in an environmentally friendly way or special offers to loyal customers etc.
Today, these signs/flags are made of a sheet of paper or plastic material that is inserted in slots arranged around the outside periphery of the shelf label casing to be fastened, alternatively arranged on sparate devices along the shelves. However, the signs/flags are easily unintentionally removed, alternatively they fall out of the slots and are lost, or left at the shelf even though the ESLs are removed.
There is consequently a need for an improved electronic shelf label that makes it possible to add external signs/flags to display additional information together with the ESL.